The Imaginings of a Roxas
by Aibou's-dreamer
Summary: Roxas has taken a strange liking to his Other... sadly, he can only imagine a relationship between them. One-shot, Onesided Soroku.


**To the readers,**

**This is my first story that I am going to post on . I usually post them on Wattpad, because it is far easier to do. I have some stories over there that you can read if you would like. I would appreciate reviews, even though this is a one-shot, as I can always use constructive criticism. If you do review though, I would appreciate it if you try not to flame, and if you do, please give me reasons why the story was not very good, so that I can edit it. Thanks, Enjoy!**

_**The Imagination of a Roxas**_

Roxas didn't know how, or even _when _it had happened, but he found himself falling, and falling hard for his brunette other. From inside his heart, Roxas watched everything the brunette did, marveling at the fact that throughout all of his adventures, Sora had retained his innocence.

His innocence. One of the blonde's favorite qualities to see in his Other, right along with his trusting nature and his friendly temperament.

He wished that he himself could adventure with Sora. He thought it would be nice, to see the worlds from his _own _perspective, rather than through the eyes of Sora. He could envision them meeting, how Sora would recognize him as his Nobody...

**Roxas' daydream**

_ "Oof!" Roxas would yell, having found himself in his own body again. He would look around, gaze awed because he could see from his own eyes again, and rather than the stark white of Sora's heart, he would see the Destiny Islands._

_ A voice would suddenly clear their throat, and Roxas would look up to see... Sora, smiling at him confusedly for a moment before speaking._

_ "Oh! I remember now, you're Roxas, my Nobody, right?"_

_ And though being called a Nobody would sting, his heart (Not that he had one)_

_ They would talk until night, and by that point be the best of friends, and in the mornming, their adventure would begin!_

**Over**

Roxas shook himself of his vision. If ever he _did _regain his body, and then had the good fortune to meet Sora again, Sora would most likely try to attack him, due to the fact that they had fought the last time they had met.

Roxas now understood Namine's love for art, because he himself had began to draw pictures whenever he wasn't dreaming up a meeting with Sora. Instead of just plain stark whiteness, the room was divided in half, on one side Roxas drew Sora's memories, and on the other, he drew his daydreams.

On his side of the room, the walls were filled with drawings of a blonde and a brunette holding hands, or kissing, or of Sora being there with him in the false Twilight Town. That, especially Sora cheering for him in a Struggle competition, he could easily imagine.

**Roxas' imagination**

_ Roxas lunged forward, knocking his opponent to the ground. The large boy went down easily, and as Roxas darted around, collecting the fallen orbs, he could hear his best friends cheering for him in the stands._

_ "You can do it, Roxas!" Yelled Olette._

_ "Take him down!" Pence said._

_ "Hit him from the left when he drops his guard to attack!" Yelled Hayner. Always giving practical advice. _

_ Sora was watching him contemplatively. He stood up and yelled, louder than anyone else in the stands, "IF YOU DON'T WIN, I'M NOT GONNA BUY YOU SEA-SALT ICE CREAM FOR A MONTH!"_

_ Hearing this, Roxas immedietely upped his game, and within seconds, the announcer declared Roxas the winner._

_ Roxas walked out of the Struggle arena, waiting with a smirk. Sora took his sweet time, and then handed him his sea-salt ice cream, WHich Roxas gulped down hungrily._

_ Sora laughed and threw his arms around Roxas' shoulders, and they headed home together, with Olette, Hayner, and Pence trailing behind._

**OVER**

Roxas sighed contentedly. He had drawn a picture for that hope. HE frowned, knowing that he would never actually hold the heart of the brunette, not friendship or anything else. And so he continued his measly daily existence, knowing that in reality he was the last thing on the brunette's mind.


End file.
